dafantasiafandomcom-20200213-history
Arcania
(Click here to return to Geography, or here for the main page!) To the west, the lands are mountainous and watery, a land of mystical waterfalls and sheer cliffs covered with ancient forests. This land is coined "Arcania," and is govered by a city in the north. Arcania City is built half on land and half on water, extending out over a huge, deep lake. This lake is controlled by a giant dam, and in turn the dam provides basic electricity for lighting throughout the city, and powers certain other things such as elevators in some of the larger buildings. It's people are rich, and most known for their magical pursuits, for Arcania is famous for their magic. The people of Arcania believe the source of their magic to reside in the waters of their country. History Long ago, the land now called Arcania was populated by a race of elves called the Alfars. They were blessed with magic, and lived long lives. Peaceful, they dwelled in a city named Alfheimr and taught magic to humans who pilgrimed to their home to study. They remained thus for many years, developing and researching their magic. Around 2000 years ago, a race of elves named Dokkalfar (now known as dark elves), working with humans, invaded Alfheimr and the Alfar lands. They plundered the Alfar's homes, taking their riches and killing any who resisted. Those who survived of the Alfars fled the city and hid, and were thought to be extinct for many years. These survivors did not believe all humans evil. Some, indeed, hid their identity as Alfars and lived among humans in their villages. Some of the most trusted humans were told of the Alfar identity and their tragedy. One such man was named Valdis. Valdis was a student of the magic arts, and after befriending an Alfar couple, he started to write everything they taught him of magic into a giant tome (this is later called the Tome of Valdis). Valdis firmly believed that Alfheimr, now controlled by the Dokkalfar, belonged to the original Alfar people. He started to gather supporters and called out to the remaining Alfars who dared show their faces publicly to wage war on the Dokkalfars and take back their city. The war was bitter, and most of the remaining Alfars lost their lives in the battle. However, in the end, the Alfars and their human allies won the day. However, even though they had regained their birthland, the Alfars wanted only to live in peace and forget the bitter memories and scars of war. Valdis respected these feelings, and thus he renamed the ancient city of Alfheimr, calling it Arcania so that the name of Alfheimr would pass into legend and myth, and be forgotten. The newly settled Arcanians' first act was to repair the dams, which had been neglected during the Dokkalfar reign, so that the lake's great waters were restored to their proper level. Then their first few academies were founded, where those with magic taught what they knew to whomever came to learn. Soon, the interest in magic flourished and people flocked to the city, settling there. They continued to expand, and the City grew over time into what it is today. Before he died, Valdis allied the city with Adysia so that the peoples of Arcania would not have to fight again, instead relying on Adysia's strength to protect them. He then passed the rule of the City on to Arthedivia, the daughter of his two Alfar teachers (who had passed away in the war against the Dokkalfar). She has ruled the City ever since. Places The Church: A giant building in the center of Arcania, this is the base for the religion throughout much of Fantasia. Valdis Academy: The government-subsidized, formal academy for all your magic needs! Covering everything from potions to summoning to healing to battle magics, Valdis Academy was founded by none other than Valdis himself at the founding of Arcania. The Dam: Giant and staggering in the amount of engineering complexity it took to create, this artifact was built long before humans came to the realm. It operates at a rather minimal capacity, yet even that is enough to power the City it is run by. It exists on the east end of the lake, and the river that exits its bottom flows to the sea. Working at the Dam is a respectable job, though jobs run the mill from basic maintenance to research and development. Government Tower: The tower where Arthedivia works, this building stands at the deepest end of the lake-built portion of the City. It is a remnant from before humans moved into the land and named it Arcania, and is extremely complex. Many floors cannot be reached without magic teleporters. Glas Giltralt Tower: ?? Yes?? (or complex, or what have you--) (descrip needed)